


Become

by baeberiibungh



Series: Games That We Play [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Beating, Bondage, CBT, Chains, Cheating, Cuffs, Dark, F/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masochism, Mental Torture, Psychopath Hannibal, Psychopath Will, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Teether - Freeform, chocking, cum, hogtied, rope, sm, spider gag, spit, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is 18, a sociopath, a psychopath, wants Hannibal to himself and will have him no matter what...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Become

“You went on a date with that, that woman!” Will cries shrilly, his derision at the word ‘woman’ enough to make anyone understand that he means only the worst possible slurs for her. 

“Do not act so asinine Will. Alana is a good friend, and more importantly, a very good cover, both for you and me,” Hannibal said back with a bite in his voice.

“And kissing and fucking her is all for the cover I suppose?” Will says trembling with anger.

Hannibal’s unfeeling and curt ‘Yes’ makes Will snap. 

Will rushed Hannibal with a wild cry. He feinted to the left and then went to the right, his empty hand out to clench at the skin around Hannibal’s kidney just like he had been taught, his other hand going for Hannibal’s eyes. Hannibal followed his feint, but was already moving to intercept his hand heading towards his eyes. So Will minutely changed his direction, punching Hannibal suddenly in his solar plexus and his other hand connecting with Hannibal’s nose, just shy of breaking off the neck completely by the hand Hannibal managed to place on Will’s swinging hand.

Hannibal moves sideways with Will’s momentum and bodily threw Will to the side and back, so that he tumbled to the ground while his hand rapped loudly on the wall. Will turns back, furious, and lunges again, more mad this time, and Hannibal somehow manages to push Will into the ground, his face bracing on the floor, both of his hands bent behind his back, wrists in Hannibal’s hands in a firm and hard grip while Hannibal holds one of his thigh down on Will’s thighs, pushing into him with all his weight so that Will actually has to struggle to pull in air to breath.

Hannibal maintains his posture for a good 5 minutes, at the end of which Will is truly struggling to not black out. He is no longer the small child Hannibal fed human flesh in the middle of the jungle, but a young man, who had been taught by Hannibal itself how to use his muscles and win over any opponent. However, all those lessons prove fruitless against Hannibal and his bulk as well as his cold anger. As much as he likes Will, he gets bored of his juvenile behaviour every now and then. He is after all more than 25 yrs older than the boy. He had been killing before Will had been born.

Will is slack and open mouthed, his eyes glazed over, at the edge of his consciousness, when Hannibal gets off him with a huff. He picks the boy up, which is a tad difficult because while Will looks slight, everything on him in corded muscle and hefty bones. Hannibal manages to pull the semi conscious Will onto his bed and rips all of his clothes off. He then hog ties Will on the bed, attaching his right leg to his left hand and left leg to his right hand. More rope bind the upper arms, pulling at the shoulders enough so that Will lets out a whimper of pain and he ties Will to a ring in the bed frame that Hannibal had added it for precisely occasions like that.

By the time he is done, Will is up. He is no longer spitting mad, but anger burns his eyes as they follow Hannibal around the room. His mouth had been stuffed with one of Hannibal’s dirty tee and sounds are all he can make at the moment. Will makes none as Hannibal comes back with a glass of water in his hand. He pulls out the tee, and makes Will drink the water in hasty sips. After the glass is finished, Hannibal pushes in a teether that Hannibal had got for Will like those made for babies, tying it around his head. Will bites on it lightly while he stares at Hannibal.

Hannibal sits by Will, and pushes the boy down so that he is an awkward lump of pointed flesh and curling rope. Hannibal pushes the hair away from Will’s face and lightly caresses his face. Will instinctively leans into his hand as his eyes close over. Will’s grandparents are already asleep and won’t be up for quite some time now. Also, Will had started spiking their food with a heavy and addictive medicine that Hannibal got for him that makes their night time activities very private and secure.

Hannibal says, “I will go out now and I will meet Alana and I will persuade her one way or another to have sex with me, and she will, I assure you.” Will has stilled, his eyes open again and his previous rage shimmering in his eyes. He bites harder at the teether, his jaw grinding under the skin and his breath comes out in loud inhales. Hannibal continues, “I will put your mobile on mute and leave it open while I carry mine open. You will be able to hear each excruciating detail while I ravish Alana and you will listen to that, you will learn how to do it, for your will soon require covers of your own, do you understand me Will?”

Will nods stiffly after a moment and Hannibal gives a brief smile at that. He loosens the ropes around Will so that they don’t cut off his circulation, but are hard enough so that he cannot wriggle away from it. He takes out the teether, plastic and cold and hard from Will’s mouth, this time puts in a spider gag in his mouth. The circle is a bit wider than is comfortable for Will, but he opens his mouth and lets Hannibal place it in without any problem. Hannibal lays a small whip before Will, as a reminder of what Hannibal will do if Will tries to get the rope off him – Hannibal already gave his lessons on that.

Will eyes the whip, short and stocky, made to specifications as per Hannibal and turns away from it without any fear. He shifts his position, trying to find an angle that will be less strenuous on his muscles and looks on with burning eyes as Hannibal gets ready for his date. He wears a simple pair of jeans, appropriately fitting so that the swell of his ass sticks out a bit, a shirt and a jacket over it. He looks very average and normal, unless one were to peer too deep into his eyes – they never really stilled or lost their intensity. He puts on shoes, rubs his hand through Will’s hair, tugging it this way and that till he is satisfied and Will is whimpering out and leaves.

True to his word, he put on Will’s phone on speaker and continues talking into it lightly while he went to Alana for his date. Hannibal had a dusty jeep at his disposal and used that to reach Alana’s small house. Alana was a nurse at the medical centre near Will’s house. She had dark wavy hair and a kind of asymmetrical face. She was very pretty too, with honey coloured skin doted here and there with a few very small moles and long eyelashes. There were many guys who were mad about her, Will’s classmate at his school included, and there were some girls too who stared just as long as the guys. 

Will listened to Hannibal reach Alana, his whole car ride being a technical reading of Alana’s physicality and how someone like that can be subdued. Will actually expected that maybe this will turn into abduction, something they had never tried before, but Hannibal just made small talk with her, very courteous and classy. Also, Will realised, Alana was local and lived too near for it to be safe either way. Will thumped back into the bed, feeling a burning sensation go through his heart as he heard Hannibal talk so nicely to Alana and listened back to her. 

Will didn’t have a problem with the dynamic that Will and Hannibal had between them. But, now, listening to Hannibal woo Alana with wit and laughter, showing her off as she was showing him off to the other patrons of the restaurant they were sitting in, Will found he wanted that to. Oh, not the banal chatter, or the stupidly orchestrated social niceties, Will was definitely above that, but that charm would not be amiss. Although it was a matter of pride for him that Hannibal never attempted to wear a mask when he was only with Will, letting his innate savagery show lucidly.

Dinner done, Hannibal took Alana back to her house, and Will found a distinct distaste in the next part. Hannibal was manipulative, Will could hear his movements and his sly words having an effect on Alana, as Hannibal had promised, Alana invited Hannibal in the house to have a last cup of coffee. The rest of the phone call was a series of thunks, thumps, something falling, loud gasps, Alana’s chocked voice, Hannibal doing very well imitating those and simple sex. Alana cried out loudly for Hannibal and Will wanted to rip her tongue out and eat it raw while he looked in on her frightened eyes. 

They had sex two times, the voices murmuring faintly so that Will thought that the mobile was perhaps still in Hannibal’s pant pockets probably on the ground. Will heard something more a little clearer in Hannibal’s voice and then the line got cut off. Will immediately bent his body in a ridiculous shape and pried open the knot that sat on his back. It took him a few moments to pull the knot out after which he took each bit of it. He moved his joints and rubbed his skin to get the blood flowing again and it stung a little. Next he pulled out the spider gag, padded out nude to the kitchen and had half a glass of water and another half glass of fruit juice.

Hannibal reached home 20 minutes or so later. He stepped in, closed the door behind him and concentrating on any sound coming from his bedroom where he left Will on the bed. Nothing fell on his ears. Frowning slightly, Hannibal walked towards his bedroom when someone slammed into him from the side. In sudden alarm, Hannibal reacted, only to be stymied by the hard hands that came down on just under his ears, making them ring momentarily. He was pushed to the side, his own body weight used as an anchor to bring him down. Hannibal lashed out but did not meet anyone. 

Instead, a rope pulled tight around his wrists before going around his neck so that every time he pulled at them trying to get them free, he ended up restricting his own windpipe. As Hannibal planned what to do next, his legs were suddenly wrenched to the side, putting pressure on the part that got hurt on their last hunt and he cried out. His legs were trapped as efficiently and then it clicked. Hannibal called out, in a tentative tone, “Will?” Will replied by saying, in a rush of warm and wet breath by his ear, “Hello darling.” 

Now that he knew who the perpetuator was, Hannibal went slack, trying to increase his weight by expanding his body, so that Will will have problem hefting him about. Will just tugged on Hannibal’s hair till his scalp was losing sensation and made Hannibal crawl on his bound hands and legs into Hannibal’s bedroom. The light was still on, and Hannibal saw how Will was naked and very near him. Hannibal stared at Will’s flaccid cock with some deliberation, before letting Will pull and push Hannibal into his bed.

After he got the man back into the bed, Will pulled the rope off Hannibal’s legs, still keeping a hold on it by wrapping it around one of the bars on the down side of the bed, before quickly snapping the iron chain and leather cuffs that Hannibal had only used on Will before this. Next Will pulled Hannibal’s hands apart and cuffed them too, very much aware that Hannibal was letting him do this, the moment his hands came free from the rope ample amount of time to pull Will and choke him to death right there. Will tied the hand cuffs even tighter. 

Next, he opened all the clothes Hannibal wore, his bound legs and hands making it impossible to take them off without cutting them away and as much Will would have liked to do that, Hannibal had expressly told Will never to do that to any of Hannibal’s clothes unless absolutely necessary. Will sat down on Hannibal then, his legs astride his lower belly and Hannibal let out a quick breath. Will was too heavy for this now. He however did not say anything and just watched on Will earn the biggest hiding of his life. Hannibal hoped it would just be worth the whipping later on. 

Will leaned down and sniffed at his neck, crunching his nose in mild disgust before saying, “You smell cheap.”

Hannibal made no reply. Will then proceeded to lick Hannibal wetly on his chest, letting the saliva pool on Hannibal’s chest and fall down from his open mouth as he mouthed at the skin. Hannibal’s eyebrows rose as he looked on, apparently unconcerned, except that Hannibal was getting badly pissed off. This was not a thing he had ever told Will, in fact made attempts to keep it away from the young man who had a wide sexual appetite, willing to do anything and everything with Hannibal. It was one of pet peeves of Hannibal’s, excess saliva like that. Only babies and old people were exempt. 

Will continued to let spit fall from his mouth onto Hannibal. Covering his chest and belly with it and making his skin shine. Hannibal had gone stiff under him. He, to his utter fury, found what Will was doing to be utterly humiliating. He hated this more than Will hated the teether. Next, Will, cupped Hannibal’s cock and started nibbling at it, full of sharp teeth and the saliva was half turning cold and half dripping by his sides, so that he felt like a popsicle eaten by someone who did not have the specifics of eating a popsicle pat down.

Hannibal liked the pain, but the cooling liquid on his chest was making him feel lopsided to the treatment. Will sucked and bit and scraped till Hannibal came again that night, his breath loud but no words of either admonishment or pleasure passing his mouth. Will proceeded to spit out the cum onto Hannibal. Hannibal was properly angry now. Will then got off Hannibal, leaned in from the side to kiss an unresponsive Hannibal and walked out of the bedroom. Hannibal lay covered in the spit and cum and his anger grew more and more. Perhaps it was time to do away with this toy after all. 

Will walked back into the bedroom with a wet towel and rubbed Hannibal roughly with the wiry towel. He kept kissing Hannibal’s mouth, part in apology and part in hunger and by the time he was done, having kept rubbing the towel again and again, as if cleaning his pores outright of what he had done, Hannibal was kissing back in tight nips and quick licks. Getting Hannibal as clean as he could, Will pulled on the covers that that been pushed down and settled himself by Hannibal’s side, plastered to him while his legs and hands were still locked in place. Will did loosened them a lot, just not enough to take them off. 

Putting his hand over Hannibal’s chest, and still kissing him every now and then, Will said, with utter conviction, “I will kill you one day for what you did today, I promise you that.”

“And I you,” Hannibal replied back calmly, not doubting Will’s conviction for one bit. They kept kissing again and again till Will fell asleep first, his lower lips still in Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal looked at Will with what could be constructed as fondness, and felt a teensy bit of pride grow at his boy. He would always count himself lucky that he ended up with such a perverted and easy student, a perfect devotee. What more, pray tell, could a psychopath ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo, the ending. Thank you brilliant people for the many kudos and hits. This ends this particular series. I hope you enjoyed reading my shit. Thanks for that. More kudos and perhaps a comment here and there too, what say? Unbetaed.


End file.
